kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Stampa:Infobox KS fshat
Shkenca IslameÇ’ËSHTË SHKENCA ISLAME? Prof. Dr. Sejjid Husejn Nasr Përkthyer nga anglishtja nga: Mr. Rejhan Neziri është shkenca e cilaburon nga Kur’ani dhe është e bazuar në doktrinën e Njëjësisë (Teuhidit – Besimit në një Zot të vetëm) e cila e përbën qendrën e Shpalljes Kur’anore. Ajo është zhvilluar brenda kornizës së të kuptuarit islam mbi universin, nga njëra anë dhe të shkencës, nga ana tjetër. Ekziston një trup i një diturie të organizuar e cila mund të quhet shkencë islame dhe e cila është islame jo pse është kultivuar nga ana e muslimanëve, por, për më tepër, sepse ajo përputhet me parimet, normat dhe qëllimet e Shpalljes islame dhe pse organikisht është e lidhur me të. Asnjë shkencë nuk mund të quhet islame vetëm pse etimologjikisht rrjedh prej fjalës sciencia, e cila është ekuivalente e fjalës el -‘ilm, ose nga fakti se një musliman, pa marrë parasysh devotshmërinë e tij, e zhvillon dhe i kontribuon asaj. Shkenca islame buron nga Kur’ani dhe është e bazuar në doktrinën e Njëjësisë (Tewhidit – Besimit në një Zot të vetëm) e cila e përbën qendrën e Shpalljes Kur’anore. Ajo është zhvilluar brenda kornizës së të kuptuarit islam mbi universin, nga njëra anë dhe të shkencës, nga ana tjetër. Për më tepër se një milenium, shkencëtarët muslimanë e kanë zhvilluar këtë trup të shkencës duke u inspiruar nga traditat e mëhershme shkencore, mirëpo këtë gjithnjë e kanë bërë duke e integruar atë që e kishin adoptuar nga këto burime në botëkuptimin islam dhe kështu kanë krijuar njërën ndër traditat më të njohura shkencore në botë. Pra, mu kjo është ajo tradita që e përbën atë të cilën ne e quajmë shkencë islame.Ç’ËSHTË SHKENCA ISLAME? Prof. Dr. Sejjid Husejn Nasr Përkthyer nga anglishtja nga: Mr. Rejhan NeziriÇ’ËSHTË SHKENCA ISLAME? Shkenca Islame i referohet zhvillimit të shkencës nën civilizimin Islam mes shekujve VIII dhe XV vite të cilat njihen edhe si Vitet e Arta Islame.Shkena arabe - Kjo shkencë gjithashtu njihet edhe si shkenca arabe shkaku se shumica e teksteve të kësaj periudhe u shkruan në gjuhën arabe, lingua franca e civilizimit Islam. Civilizimi Islam në vete përfshiu shenctarët më produktiv të kohës të cilët nuk ishin tëgjithë arabë, por nga to kishte jo arabë si dhe jo muslimanë e që tëgjithë vepronin në ombrellën e civilizimit Islam në territoret Islame. Një numër i madhë i shkenctarëve modern si Robert Briffault, Will Durant, Fielding H. Garrison, Alexander von Humboldt, Muhammad Iqbal, Abdus Salam dhe Hossein Nasr konsiderojnë se shkenca moderne ka luëzuar nga shkectarët muslimanë të cilët ishin pionier të metodave shkencore duke paraqitur qasjen moderne empirike, eksperimentale dhe kuantitative të hetimeve shkencës. Disa skolastikë si Donald Routledge Hill, Ahmad Y Hassan,Ahmad Y Hassan dhe Donald Routledge Hill (1986), Islamic Technology: An Illustrated History, p. 282, Cambridge University Press. - Abdus Salam,Abdus Salam, H. R. Dalafi, Mohamed Hassan (1994). Renaissance of Sciences in Islamic Countries, p. 162. World Scientific, ISBN 9971507137. - dhe George Saliba,George Saliba (1994), A History of Arabic Astronomy: Planetary Theories During the Golden Age of Islam, p. 245, 250, 256-257. New York University Press, ISBN 0814780237. - janë referuar në arritjet e tyre si "Revolucioni shkencorë Islam".Abid Ullah Jan (2006), After Fascism: Muslims and the struggle for self-determination, "Islam, the West, and the Question of Dominance", Pragmatic Publishings, ISBN 978-0-9733687-5-8. - Salah Zaimeche (2003), An Introduction to Muslim Science, FSTC. - Përmbledhje Lindja e shkencës Islame Gjatë zgjerimit të hershëm të teritoreve Islame, arabët muslimanë të udhëhequr nga Khalid ibn al-Walid pushtuan Perandorinë Sassanido-Persiane de më shumë se gjysmën e Perandorisë Bizantino- Romake dhe themeluan Perandorinë Arabe përmes Lindjes së Mesme, Azisë Qendrore dhe Afrikës Veriore përcjellur nga zgjerimet tjera prmes Pakistanit, Italisë jugore dhe Gadishullit Iberian. Si rezultat i kësajë qeveria Islame trashëgoi diturinë dhe aftësitë e Lindjes së Mesme Antike, Greqisë Antike, Persisë Antik si dhe Indisë dhe këto dituri i zhvilloi dhe zgjeroi më tej gjatë gjithë Viteve të Arta Islame. Studjuesit muslimanë dituritë e gjetura në teritoret në të cilat shtrihej shteti Islam i zgjeruan dhe zhvilluan më tej në një shkallë sumë të lartë shkencore si dhe bënë zbulime të reja në lëmitë përkatëse. Një nga këto zhvillime ishe edhe äetra e cila prodhohej dhe sekreti ruhej nga dinastia Chinese në Kinë. Arti i prodhimit të letrës u mor nga dy të burgosur të Betejës së Talasit (751), ku si rezultat i kësajë u krijuan fabrika letre në Samarkand dhe Bagdad. Arabët përparua teknikën kineze duke përdorur lecka lineni në vend të livoreve të manit. Dallimi i qëndrimit ndaj shkencës të shkenctarëve bizantin dhe atyre muslimanë ishte i madhë. Bizantinët shtuan shumë pakë në shkencën e huazuar nga greko-romakët duke qëndruar në tmerr të prirësve të tyre. Kjo mund të sqarohet nga fakti se zgjerimi Islam jasht Arabisë kishte përfshrë tre nga qytetet e tyre prodhuese si Aleksandria, Kartaga dhe Antiohi. Për shkakë të humbjes së qeverisë shumë të aftë dhe të centralizuar si dhe për shkakë të zgjerimit arab në Anatoli, shumica e qyteteve Bizantine nuk mund t'i përkushtoheshin arti dhe shkencës dhe me të madhe iu kthyen zhvillimit të bujqësisë ekzistenciale për të siguruar ekzistencën. Shumica e shkenctarëve shumë të njohur arabë dhe iranianë jetuan dhe vepruan gjatë Viteve të Arta Islame. Numri i punimeve origjinale në gjuhën arabe të shkruara në shkencën e matematikës është shumë më i madhë se numri i punimeve të shkruara në gjuhën greke dhe latine sëbashku.N. M. Swerdlow (1993). "Montucla's Legacy: The History of the Exact Sciences", Journal of the History of Ideas 54 (2), p. 299-328 320. - Metoda shkencore (Alhazen) ishte gjeni universal i cili njihet si "babai i optikës", "pioniri i metodës shkencore modern", "themeluesi i psikofizikës" dhe "shkenctari i parë".]] Shkenctarët mulimanë vunë theks të madhë në empirizëm dhe eksperimentim dhe ata paraqitën për herë të parë kuantifikimin, vrojtimin preciz, eksperimentin e kontrolluar dhe përshkrimin e kujdesëshëm. Qasja e tyre e re ndaj hetimit shkencorë çi drejt zhvillimit të metodës shkencore në botën Islame. Në praktikë vrojtimi eksperimental dhe eksperimentet kuantitative të Ibn al-Haytham (Alhacen) në librin e tijë të Optikës (1021) shihen si fillimi i metodës moderne shkencore. Zhvillues tjerë të metodës shkencore llogariten edhe Geber, Avicenna, dhe Abū Rayhān al-Bīrūnī. Zhvillimi më i rëndësishëm i metodës shkencore, përdorimi i eksperimentimit dhe kuantifikimit për të dalluar mes teoris garuese shkencore u bë kryesisht me orientimin empirik që u paraqit nga shkenctarët muslimanë. Rosanna Gorini shkruan: Sipas shumicës së historianëve al-Haytham ishte pionieri i metodës moderne shkencore. Me librin e tijë ai ndryshoi kuptimin e termit optikë dhe themeloi eksperimentet si normë e dëshmimit në këtë fushë. Hulumtimet e tijë nuk janë të bazuara në teori abstrakte, por në dëshmi të eksperimentuara dhe eksperimentet e tijë ishin sistematikë dhe të përsëritshëm."''Rosanna Gorini (2003). "Al-Haytham the Man of Experience. First Steps in the Science of Vision", ''International Society for the History of Islamic Medicine. Institute of Neurosciences, Laboratory of Psychobiology and Psychopharmacology, Rome, Italy. - Ibn al-Haytham, i cili njihet si babai i optikës,R. L. Verma "Al-Hazen: father of modern optics", Al-Arabi, 8 (1969): 12-13. - përdori metodën shkencore për të arritur rezultatet e paraqitua në librin e tijë Libri i Optikës. Në praktikë ai kombinoi vrojtimet, eksperimentimet dhe argumentet racionale për të treguar se teoria e tijë moderne e të pamurit, ku rrezet e dritës janë të emituara nga objekti e jo nga syri, që është shkenctarisht saktë, e që në teorinë antike të të pamurit përmbajtur nga Ptolemeu dhe Euklidi (ku mendonin se syri është ai që emiton rreze ndaj objektit) dhe ajo e përmbajtur nga Aristoteli (ku objektet emitojnë grimca kah syri) ishin gabim.D. C. Lindberg, Theories of Vision from al-Kindi to Kepler, (Chicago, Univ. of Chicago Pr., 1976), pp. 60-7. - Dihet se Roger Bacon (i cili për një kohë u vlerësua për metodën shkencore) kishte njohuri mbi punën e bërë nga Ibn al-Haytham. Ibn al-Haytham zhvilloi metoda rigoroze eksperimentale të testimit shkencorë të kontrolluar me qëllim të vërtetimit të hipotezës teorike dhe hamendjes induktive të mbështetur në dëshmi. Metoda shkencore e Ibn al-Haythamit ishte shumë e ngjashme me metodën shkencore moderne dhe përbëhej nga procedurat vijuese:Bradley Steffens (2006). Ibn al-Haytham: First Scientist, Morgan Reynolds Publishing, ISBN 1599350246. (cf. Bradley Steffens, "Who Was the First Scientist?", Ezine Articles.) - Në Modeli i Lëvizjeve, Ibn al-Haytham gjithashtu përshkruan një verzion të hershëm të briskut të Okamit, ku ai vë në veprim një numër minimal hipotezash duke marrë parasysh tiparet që e karakterizojnë lëvizjet astronomike, siç ai tenton t'i eliminojë nga modeli i tijë planimetrik hipotezat kozmologjike të cilat nuk mund të vëzhgohen nga Toka.Roshdi Rashed (2007). "The Celestial Kinematics of Ibn al-Haytham", Arabic Sciences and Philosophy 17, p. 7-55 35-36. Cambridge University Press. - Edukimi Universitarë Universitetet e para që nxjerrin në qarkullim diploma ishin: universiteti mjekësorë - spitalorë i mesjetës Islame në Bimaristan ku diplomat mjekësore që nga shekulli XIX u jepeshin studentëve të Mjekësisë Islame të cilët ishin të kualifikuar të punonin si mjekë. Sir John Bagot Glubb shkroi:John Bagot Glubb (cf. Quotations on Islamic Civilization) - :"Në kohën e Mamunëve, shkollat mjekësore ishin shumë të aktive në Bagdad. Spitali i parë i lirë publik u hap në Bagdad në kohën e Kalifatit n Haroon-ar-Rashid. Sikur që sistemi zhvillohej, mjekët dhe kirurgët emëroheshin të ligjëronin në shkollat mjekësore dhe të nxjerrin në qarkullim diploma për ata të cilët konsideroheshin të kualifikuar për të praktikuar mjekësinë. Spitali i parë në Egjipt u hap në vitin 872 dhe pastaj spitale publike u hapën në gjithë perandorinë nga Spanja dhe Magribi gjer në Persi." Libri i Rekordeve Botërore të Genisit njeh Universitetin Al Karaouine në Fez, Maroku si universitetin më të vjetër në botë i themeluar në vitin 859.The Guinness Book Of Records, Published 1998, ISBN 0-5535-7895-2, P.242 - Universiteti Al-Azhar i themeluar në Kairo, Egjpt në shekullin e X ofronte lloje të ndryshme të gradave, duke përfshirë edhe gradat post diplomike he shpesh llogaritet si universiteti i parë i plotë. Rishikimi shoqërorë Përshkrimi i parë i dokumentuar i rishikimit shoqërorë, (ang.: peer review) është gjetur në librin Etika e fizikanit të shkruar nga Is'haq bin Ali al-Rahwi i cili jetoi gjatë viteve 854–931 në al-Raha, Siri. Ai përshkruan procesin e rishikimit të parë shoqërorë mjekësor. Në punimin e tijë, sikurse në manualët e tjerë mjekësor arab shkruan që mjeku duhet gjithmonë të bëj kopje të shënimeve të gjendjes shëndetësore të pacientit në çdo vizitë. Pasi që pacienti të jetë shëruar ose të ket vdekur, shenimet janë ekzaminuar nga këshilli mjekësor lokal i mjekëve tjerë, të cilët do të rishikonin shenimet e mjekut për të vërtetuar nëse shaqja e tijë/sajë përmbanë standardet e kërkuara të kujdesit mjekësor. Nëse rishikimet e tyre janë negative, mjeku mund të ballafaqohej me hedhje në gjyq për keqtrajtim të pacientit.Ray Spier (2002), "The history of the peer-review process", Trends in Biotechnology 20 (8), p. 357-358 357. - Rënja Që nga shekulli XII e këtej shkenca Islame dhe numri i shkenctarëve muslimanë filloi të bie. pas shekullit XIII nga civilizimi islam akoma do të lindin shkenctarë të rastit, por ata u bënë përjashtim e jo diçka e zakonshme. Disa historianë sërishë vënë në pikëpyetje "fotografinë" tradicionale të rënjes, duke vënë në pah aktivitetet e vazhdueshme astronomike si shenjë të vazhdimit të traditës shkencore krijuese përtej shekullit XVI nga të cilët puna e astronomit dhe shkenctarit Ibn al-Shatir, (1304–1375), në Damask konsiderohet si shembulli më i vlefshëm dëshmues.George Saliba, A History of Arabic Astronomy: Planetary Theories During the Golden Age of Islam, (New York: New York University, 1994), p.vii: "The main thesis, for which this collection of articles cam be used as evidence, is the one claiming that the period often called a period of decline in Islamic intellectual history was, scientifically speaking from the point of view of astronomy, a very productive period in which astronomical thories of the highest order were produced." - David A. King, "The Astronomy of the Mamluks", Isis, 74 (1983):531-555 - Një nga shkaqet e rënjes konsiderohet ngjarja e shekullit X kur shkolla ortodokse në Ash'ari teologjikisht sfidoi shkollën teologjike më racionale në Mu'tazili. Në arsyet tjera përfshihen: konflikti mes muslimanëve sunit dhe shiave, luftërat e kryqëzatave, luftërat me Pernadorinë Mongole në tokat Islame mes shekujve XI dhe XIII, posaçërisht Peradoria Mongole në shekullin e XIII pati ndikim të madhë. Mongoët shkatërruan bibliotekat islame, vrojtuesit, spitalet dhe universitetet duke arritur kulmin në Betejën e Bagdadit në vitin 1258. Puhtimi i qytetit Abbasid që ishte qendr kapitaledhe intelektuale në vitin 1258 shënoi fundin e Viteve të Arta Islame.Erica Fraser. The Islamic World to 1600, University of Calgary. - Në shkullin e XIII shkolla më strikte në Ash'ari zëvendësoi shkollën në Mu'tazili. Ai zëvendësim dhe numri i madh i luftërave dhe konflikteve krijoi klimën në të cilën shkenca Islame ishte më pakë e suksesëshme se më parë. Me rënjen e Spanjës Islame në vitin 1492, zhvillimi shkencorë dhe teknologjik përgjithësisht ra në duart e të krishterëve evropianë dhe çoi në atë që sot njihet si Rilindja evropiane dhe revolucioni shkencorë. Ndikimi në shkencën Evropiane Kontribut drejt rritjes së shkencës evropiane ishte kërkimi i skolastikëve evropianë për dituri të reja të cilat mund të gjindeshin vetëm në mesin e muslimanëve posaçërisht në Spanjën Islae dhe në Sicili. Këta skolastikë përkthyen tekstet e reja shkencore dhe filozofike nga gjuha arabe në gjuhën latine. Njëri nga përkthyesit më produktiv në Spanjë ishte Zherardi nga Kremona i cili përktheu 87 libra nga arabishtja në latinisht duke përfshirë: nga Muhammad ibn Mūsā al-Khwārizmī librin Algjebra dhe Almukabala, nga Jabir ibn Aflah librin Elementa astronomica, nga al-Kindi librin Në Optikë, nga Ahmad ibn Muhammad ibn Kathīr al-Farghānī librin Në Elementet e Astronomisë në Lëvizjet Qiellore, nga al-Farabi librin Klasifikimi i Shkencës,For a list of Gerard of Cremona's translations see: Edward Grant (1974) A Source Book in Medieval Science, (Cambridge: Harvard Univ. Pr.), pp. 35-8 or Charles Burnett, "The Coherence of the Arabic-Latin Translation Program in Toledo in the Twelfth Century," Science in Context, 14 (2001): at 249-288, at pp. 275-281. - arritjet nga al-Razi në alkiminë dhe mjekësinë Islame, arritjet nga Thabit ibn Qurra dhe Hunayn ibn Ishaq,D. Campbell, Arabian Medicine and Its Influence on the Middle Ages, p. 6. - si dhe arritjet nga [[Arzachel], Jabir ibn Aflah, Banū Mūsā, Abū Kāmil Shujā ibn Aslam, Abu al-Qasim dhe Ibn al-Haytham (duke përfshirë edhe Librin e Optikës). Punimet e tjera të përkthyera nga arabishtja në latinisht gjatë shekullin të XIII janë: arritjet nga Muhammad ibn Jābir al-Harrānī al-Battānī dhe Muhammad ibn Mūsā al-Khwārizmī, arritje e Abu al-Qasim (duke përfshirë librin al-Tasrif),D. Campbell, Arabian Medicine and Its Influence on the Middle Ages, p. 3. - nga Muhammad al-Fazari librin Great Sindhind (bazuar në Surya Siddhanta, arritjet nga Brahmagupta), G. G. Joseph, The Crest of the Peacock, p. 306. - arritjet nga al-Razi dhe Avicenna (duke përfshirë Libri i Kurimit dhe Kanuni i Mjekësisë),M.-T. d'Alverny, "Translations and Translators," pp. 444-6, 451 - , arritjet nga Averroes, arritjet nga Thabit ibn Qurra, al-Farabi, Ahmad ibn Muhammad ibn Kathīr al-Farghānī, Hunayn ibn Ishaq dhe të nipit të tijë Hubaysh ibn al-Hasan,D. Campbell, Arabian Medicine and Its Influence on the Middle Ages, p. 4-5. - , arritjet nga al-Kindi, nga Abraham bar Hiyya librin Liber embadorum, nga Ibn Sarabi librin De Simplicibus, arritjet nga Qusta ibn Luqa,D. Campbell, Arabian Medicine and Its Influence on the Middle Ages, p. 5. - , arritjet nga Maslamah Ibn Ahmad al-Majriti, Ja'far ibn Muhammad Abu Ma'shar al-Balkhi dhe al-Ghazali,Salah Zaimeche (2003). Aspects of the Islamic Influence on Science and Learning in the Christian West, p. 10. Foundation for Science Technology and Civilisation. - arritjet nga Nur Ed-Din Al Betrugi duke përfshirë librin Mbi Lëvizjet e Qiejve,[http://www.bautz.de/bbkl/m/michael_sco.shtml Biographisch-Bibliographisches Kirchenlexicon] - nga Ali ibn Abbas al-Majusi librin enciklopedik , Libri Komplet i Artit Mjekësor,Jerome B. Bieber. Medieval Translation Table 2: Arabic Sources, Santa Fe Community College. - nga Abu Mashar librin Hyrje në Astrologji,Charles Burnett, ed. Adelard of Bath, Conversations with His Nephew, (Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1999), p. xi. - arritjet nga Maimonides, Ibn Zezla (Byngezla), Masawaiyh, Serapion, al-Qifti, dhe Albe'thar.D. Campbell, Arabian Medicine and Its Influence on the Middle Ages, p. 4. - nga Abū Kāmil Shujā ibn Aslam libri Algjebra,V. J. Katz, A History of Mathematics: An Introduction, p. 291. - , arritjet e Geberit në alkimi dhe De Proprietatibus Elementorum, një libër arab mbi gjeologjinë shkruar nga pseudo-Aristeli. Në fillim të shekullit XIII Marku nga Toledo përktheu Kur'anin si dhe arritje të ndyshme mjekësore Islame.M.-T. d'Alverny, "Translations and Translators," pp. 429, 455 - Fibonacci prezentoi llogaritësit e parë kompletë evropianë të Sistemit numerik Hindu-Arabik nga burimet arabe në librin e tijë Liber Abaci (1202).Jerome B. Bieber. Medieval Translation Table 2: Arabic Sources, Santa Fe Community College. - Nga Al-Khazini libri Zij as-Sanjari u përkthye në gjuhën greke nga Gregory Choniades në shekullin e XIII dhe u studjua në Perandorinë Bizanine.David Pingree (1964), "Gregory Chioniades and Palaeologan Astronomy", Dumbarton Oaks Papers 18, p. 135-160. - Përmirësimet astronomike ndaj modelit Ptolemeik të bëra nga al-Battani, Averroes, Mo'ayyeduddin Urdi (Urdi lemma), Nasir al-Din al-Tusi (Tusi-couple) dhe Ibn al-Shatir më vonë u adoptuan në modelin heleocentrik Kopernikan. Ligji i gravitacionit nga Al-Kindi (Alkindus) ndikoi në fizikanin Robert Hooke në definimt e gravitetit celestial i cili më vonë inspiroi në definimin e ligjit univerzal të gravitetit nga Isak Njutën. Librat nga Abū al-Rayhān al-Bīrūnī, Ta'rikh al-Hind dhe Kitab al-qanun al-Mas’udi u përkthyen në latinisht si Indica dhe Canon Mas’udicus. Komenti nga Ibn al-Nafis në pjsën e fundit nga libri i Avicennas Kanuni i Mjekësisë u përkthye në latinisht nga Andrea Alpago, (vdiq në vitin 1522), dhe u botua në Evropë në vitin 1547. Libri nga Ibn al-Nafis, Komente mbi Anatominë e Kanunit të Avicenës, që fillimisht përshkruante qarkullimin pulmonar, gjuthashtu mund të jetë përkthyer në gjuhë latine dhe të jet bërë e qarkullueshme në Evropë gjatë kohës së njejtë dhe mund të ket patur ndikim në studjuesit Michael Servetus dhe Realdo Colombo.Anatomy and Physiology, Islamic Medical Manuscripts, United States National Library of Medicine. - Përkthimi i arritjeve nga Omar Khayyám në algjeër dhe gjeometri më vonë ndikuan në zhvillimin e gjeometrisë jo eEuklidiane në Evropë gjatë shekullit të XVIIID. S. Kasir (1931). The Algebra of Omar Khayyam, p. 6-7. Teacher's College Press, Columbia University, New York. - Fushat e studimit Në Mesjetë posaçërisht në Vitet e Arta Islame skolastikët muslimanë bënë arritje të dukshme në shkencë, matematikë, mjekësi, astronomi, inxhinieri dhe në shumë fusha tjera. Gjatë kësaj kohe filozofia e hershme Islame u zhvillua dhe ishte qendrore në diskutimet shkencore ku figura kryesore ishin shkenctarët dhe filozofët. Shkencat agrokulturore thumb|right|250px|Pompa për nxjerrje të ujit e konstruktuar nga [[Al Jazari.]] Gjatë revolucionit agrokulturorë të muslimanëve, shkenctarët muslimanë bën përparime të dukshme në botanikë dhe çaun në themelimin e shkencave agrokulturore. Botanikët dhe agronomët muslimanë demonstruan dituri të përparuara agronomike, agroteknike dhe ekonomike në sferat si meteorologjia, klimatologjia, hidrologjia si dhe në ekonominë dhe menaxhimin e ndërmarrjeve agrokulturore. Ata gjithashtu demonstruan dituri agrokulturore në sferat si pedologjia, ekologjia agrokulturore, ujitja, përpunimi i tokës, mbjellja, shpërndatja e plehut, zhdukja e barërave dëmtuese, mbjellja, prerja e druve, shartimi, krasitja e hardhive, profilaksisi, fitoterapia, kujdesi dhe zhvillimi i kulturave bimore dhe mbledhje dhe grumbullim të të vjelave.Toufic Fahd (1996), "Botany and agriculture", in Roshdi Rashed, ed., Encyclopedia of the History of Arabic Science, Vol. 3, p. 813-852 849. Routledge, London and New York. - Shkencat e aplikuara Fielding H. Garrison në librin e tijë Historia e Mjekësisë shkruan: "Saracenët ishin origjinues jo vetëm të algjebrës, kimisë dhe gjeologjisë, por të shumë përparimeve ose përmirësimeve të civilizimiz siç janë dritat e rrugëve, kanatat e dritareve, fishekzjarret, instrumentet spango, kultivimi i frutave, parfumet, erëzat etj." Në shkencat e aplikuara një numër i madhë i aritjeve të dukshme u bë nga shkenctarët dhe inxhenierët muslimanë të mesjetës duke përfshirë shkenctarët si Abbas Ibn Firnas, Taqi al-Din dhe posaçërisht al-Jazari i cili konsiderohet babai i robotikës dhe babai i inxhinierisë së ditëve tona.http://www.mtestudios.com/news_100_years.htm 1000 Years of Knowledge Rediscovered at Ibn Battuta Mall], MTE Studios. - Disa nga nga zbulimet që u bënë nga muslimanët e mesjetës janë: kamera obskura, kafeja, fluturakja me ajër, sipërfaqet kontrolluese të fluturimit, sapuni, shamponi, destilimi i pastër, lëngëzimi, kristalizimi, purifikimi, oksidimi, avullimi, filtrimi, alkooli i destiluar, acidi urinor, acidi nitrik, alembik, boshti dhëmbor, valvula, pompa piston këmbyese thithëse, ora mekanike të nxitura nga uli dhe pesha, roboti humanoid i prodgramueshëm, mbyllësi me kombinim, kuiltimi, qarku i ngritur me majë, bisturi, sharra e dorës, forcepsët, katguti kirurgjik, mulliri me erë, inokulimi, vaksina kundër smallpoksit, pena me ngjyrë, kriptoanaliza, analiza e frekuencës, , qelqi i zbukuruar dhe qelqi kuarc, qilimi Persian, çeku modern, globi qiellorë, raketat eksplozive, torpedo dhe kopshtet artificiale të kënaqësisë. Astrologjia Astrologjia Islame, (arabisht: ''ilm al-nujum), paraqet studimin e qiejve nga ana e muslimanëve të hershëm. Në burimet e hershme arabe fjala ''ilm al-nujum përdorej për të nënkuptuar sëbashku astronominë dhe astrologinë. Në kohën e mesjetës u bë ndallimi iqartë mes termit ilm al-nujum (shkenca e yjeve) dhe termit ilm al-falak (shkenca e orbitave qiellore) që i referohet astrologjisë dhe ilm al-haya (shkenca e kuptimit të qiejve), ë i referohet astronomisë. Që të dyja fushat i kishin rrënjët në traditën greke, persiane dhe indiane. Skolastikët musliman dituritë rreth këtyre shkencave i mësuan nga traditat e këtyre popujve, i studjuan dhe i zhvilluan në nivel shumë të lartë për përdorim praktik në jetën e tyre. Dallimi i parë semantik mes strologjisë dhe astronomisë u bë nga al-Biruni në shekullin e XI, megjithëse ai vetë refuzoi të studjojë astrologinë.S. Pines (September 1964). "The Semantic Distinction between the Terms Astronomy and Astrology according to al-Biruni", Isis 55 (3), p. 343-349. - Astronomia ishte polimati i cili zgjodhi probleme domethënënse në sistemin gjeocentrik me çiftin-tuzi që laujti rol të rëndësishëm në Heliocentrizmin Kopernikan.]] Në astronomi puna e astronomit egjipitan Ptolemi, pjesërisht në librin Almagest dhe arritjet indiane të Brahmaguptës dukshëm u rafinuan gjatë viteve nga astronomët muslimanë. Tabelat astronomike tëEl-Kuarizmit dhe Maslamah Ibn Ahmed el-Majritit shërbyen si burim shumë i rëndësishëm i informimit për mendimtarët e latinizuar evropian për rizbulimin arritjet në astronomi ku u shkurajua interesi ekstensiv në astrologji. Që nga shekulli XI astronomët muslimanë filluan të dyshojnë në sistemin e Ptolemeut, një ndër mendimtarët që dyshote ishte Ibn el-Haytham, dhe ishin të parët që mbikëqyrën eksperimentet e elaboruara të lidhur me fenomenet astronomike, duke filluar me njoftimin e Ebū el-Reyhān el-Bīrūnī me metodën eksperimentale në astronomi.Dr. A. Zahoor (1997), Abu Raihan Muhammad al-Biruni, Hasanuddin University. - Shumë nga ata bënë ndryshime dhe përmirësime në modelin e Ptolemeut dhe propozuan modele alternative jo Ptolemeike me strukturë gjeocentrike. Pjesërisht kritikat dhe përmirësimt nga el-Battani, Ibn el-Haytham, dhe Averroes dhe modelet jo-Ptolemeike nga astronomët në Maragha, Nasir el-Din el-Tuzi (çifti-Tuzi), Mo'ayyeduddin Urdi (Urdi lemma) dhe Ibn el-Shatir më vonë u adoptuan në modelin heleocentrik Kopernikan,M. Gill (2005). Was Muslim Astronomy the Harbinger of Copernicanism? - Richard Covington (May-June 2007). "Rediscovering Arabic science", Saudi Aramco World, p. 2-16. - dhe argumentet e Kopernikut për rrotullimin e Tokës ishin të ngjashme me ato nga el-Tusi dhe Ali el-Qushji. Disa i referohen arritjeve nga shkolla Maragha si "Revolucioni Maragha", "Revolucioni Shkollor Maragha", ose "Revolucioni shkencorë para Rilindjes". Përparësitë tjera në astronomi përfshijnë zbulimin e Rrugës së Qumështit nga el-Biruni që është tërësi e shumë yjeve nebularë, zhvillimin e modelit planetarë pa asnjë epicikël nga Ibn Bajjah (Avempace),Bernard R. Goldstein (March 1972). "Theory and Observation in Medieval Astronomy", Isis 63 (1), p. 39-47 40-41. - shkrimet optike nga Ibn el-Haytham që më vonë kanë shpier në themelimin e astronomisë teleskopike evropiane,O. S. Marshall (1950). "Alhazen and the Telescope", Astronomical Society of the Pacific Leaflets 6', pp. 4-11. - zhvillimin e astrolaboratorëve universal }} zbulimin i një numri të madhë të instrumenteve tjera astronomike, fillimin e astrofizikës dhe mekanikës qiellore pas zbulimeve nga Ja'far Muhammed ibn Mūsā ibn Shākir se trupat e rëndë dhe sferat qiellore bien nën ligje të njëja fizike sikur Toka,George Saliba (1994). "Early Arabic Critique of Ptolemaic Cosmology: A Ninth-Century Text on the Motion of the Celestial Spheres", ''Journal for the History of Astronomy '''25, p. 115-141 116. - eksperimentet e para të shtjelluara lidhur me fenomenet astrnomike dhe dallimin e parë mes astronomisë dhe astrologjisë nga Abū al-Rayhān al-Bīrūnī,S. Pines (September 1964). "The Semantic Distinction between the Terms Astronomy and Astrology according to al-Biruni", Isis 55 (3), p. 343-349. përdorimin e vrojtimit të saktë empirik dhe teknikave eksperimentuese,Toby Huff, The Rise of Early Modern Science, p. 326. Cambridge University Press, ISBN 0521529948. ndarjen e filozofisë natyrore nga astronomia nga Ibn al-Haytham,Roshdi Rashed (2007). "The Celestial Kinematics of Ibn al-Haytham", Arabic Sciences and Philosophy 17, p. 7-55. Cambridge University Press. dhe dëshminë e parë të vrojtimit empirik të rrotullimit të Tokës nga al-Tusi dhe al-Qushji.F. Jamil Ragep (2001), "Tusi and Copernicus: The Earth's Motion in Context", Science in Context 14 (1-2), p. 145–163. Cambridge University Press. - Disa astronom muslimanë gjithashtu kanë diskutuar mundësinë modelit heleocetrik dhe orbita eliptikeSeyyed Hossein Nasr (1964), An Introduction to Islamic Cosmological Doctrines, (Cambridge: Belknap Press of the Harvard University Press), p. 135-136 - , ndër to janë Ja'far ibn Muhammed Ebu Ma'shar el-Balkhi, Ibn el-Haytham, Ebū el-Rayhān el-Bīrūnī, Ebu Said Sinjari, 'Umar el-Katibi el-Qazwini dhe Qutb el-Din el-Shirazi.A. Baker and L. Chapter (2002), "Part 4: The Sciences". In M. M. Sharif, "A History of Muslim Philosophy", Philosophia Islamica. - Kimia (Geber) ishte polimat i cili llogaritet si babai i kimisë dhe themelues i indusrtirë së parfumeve.]] Kimisti i shekullit të XIX-të Geber (Jabir ibn Hayyan), konsiderohet babai i kimisë,John Warren (2005). "War and the Cultural Heritage of Iraq: a sadly mismanaged affair", Third World Quarterly, Volume 26, Issue 4 & 5, p. 815-830. - {en}}Dr. A. Zahoor (1997). JABIR IBN HAIYAN (Geber). University of Indonesia. - Paul Vallely, How Islamic Inventors Changed the World, The Independent, 11 March 2006. - për shkak të shtjellimit të metodës së parë shkencore eksperimentale në kimi, gjithashtu edhe të alembikut, retortit, distilimit të pastër, lëngëzimit, kristalizimit, purifikimit, oksidimit, avullimit dhe filtrimit. Al-Kindi ishte i pari i cili refuzoi studimin e alkimisë tradicionale dhe të teorisë së tansformimit të metaleve,Felix Klein-Frank (2001), "Al-Kindi", in Oliver Leaman & Hossein Nasr, History of Islamic Philosophy, p. 174. London: Routledge. - i përcjellur nga Abū Rayhān al-Bīrūnī,Michael E. Marmura (1965). "An Introduction to Islamic Cosmological Doctrines. Conceptions of Nature and Methods Used for Its Study by the Ikhwan Al-Safa'an, Al-Biruni, and Ibn Sina by Seyyed Hossein Nasr", Speculum 40 (4), p. 744-746. - Avicenna,Robert Briffault (1938). The Making of Humanity, p. 196-197. - dhe Ibn Khaldun. Avicenna gjithashtu zbuloi distlimin e avullt dhe prodhoi vajin e parë thelbësor q çoi në zhvillimin e armaterapisë. Razi i pari distiloi vajgurin, zbuloi vajgurin dhe llampat me vajgur, brumin e sapunit dhe receptin për sapun dhe antiseptikë. Në librin e tijë Dyshime rreth Galenit, al-Razi ishte gjithashtu i pari që përmes përdorimit të metdës shkencore dëshmoi se teoria e elementeve klasike e Aristotelit dhe toria e humorizmiz e Galenit ishin të gabuara. Në shekullin e XIII Nasīr al-Dīn al-Tūsī filloi një verzion të hershëm të ligjit të ruajtjes së masës duke vë në pah se trupi i lëndës është në gjendje të ndryshoj, por nuk është në gjendje të zhduket.Farid Alakbarov (Summer 2001). [A 13th-Century Darwin? Tusi's Views on Evolution, Azerbaijan International 9''' (2). - Alexander von Humboldt i sheh kimistët musliman si themelues të kimisë.Dr. Kasem Ajram (1992). Miracle of Islamic Science, Appendix B. Knowledge House Publishers. ISBN 0911119434. - George Sarton, babai i historisë së shkencës, në librin e tijë Introduction to the History of Science shkroi: :"Ne gjejmë në shkrimet e tija (Jabir, Geber) pikpamje të shquara mbi metodën e hulumtimit shkencorë kimik, teorinë mbi formimin gjeologjik të metaleve (gjashtë metalet ndryshojnë thelbësisht për shkak të proporcioneve të ndryshme të sulfurit dhe merkurit në to); pëgatitjen e substancave të ndryshme, arsenit dhe antimonit nga sulfidet e tyre)."''Dr. A. Zahoor and Dr. Z. Haq (1997). [http://www.cyberistan.org/islamic/Introl1.html ''Quotations From Famous Historians of Science], Cyberistan. - Shkencat e tokës Shkenctarët muslimanë, posaçërisht Abū Rayhān al-Bīrūnī, realizuan një numër të madhë kontributesh mbi shkencat e tokës. Në praktikë Biruni llogaritet si babai i gjeodezisë për kontributet e tija të rëndësishme në këtë fushë,H. Mowlana (2001). "Information in the Arab World", Cooperation South Journal '''1. - gjithashtu dhe me kontributet e tija në gjeografi dhe gjeologji. Përveç shkrimeve tjera rreth gjeologjisë në librin e tijë gjeologjia i Indisë Biruni shkroi: :"Por nëse shikon baltën e Indisë me sytë e tu dhe mediton në natyrën e sajë, nëse merr parasyshë gurët e rrumbullakët të gjetur në tokë me gjithë gjërmimin e thellë, gurët që janë të mëdhenjë gati sa malet dhe ku lumenjtë kanë rrymë të dhunshme: gurët që janë me përmasa më të vogla në largësi më të mëdha nga malet dhe ku rrymimet rrjedin më ngadalë: gurët që paraqiten të pluhurosur në formën e rërës ku rrymimet fillojnë të stagojnë afër gojave të tyre dhe afër detit - nëse konsideron gjithë këtë mezi do të mendosh se India dikur ishte deti, që nëpërmjet shkallëve ka qenë e mbushur nga stogjet e rrjedhave."A. Salam (1984), "Islam and Science". In C. H. Lai (1987), ''Ideals and Realities: Selected Essays of Abdus Salam, 2nd ed., World Scientific, Singapore, p. 179-213. - '' John J. O'Connor dhe Edmund F. Robertson në librin e tyre MacTutor History of Mathematics archive shkruajnë: :"Kontribute të rëndësishme në gjodezi dhe gjeografi gjithashtu ka dhënë al-Biruni. Ai paraqiti teknikat e matjes së tokës dhe distancave duke përdorur trekëndëzimin. Ai e gjeti se radiusi i tokës është 6339.6 km, vlerë e pa arritur në perëndim gjer në shekullin e XVI. ''Masudic canon i tijë përmbanë tabelë me koordinata të 600 vendeve, ku gati për të gjitha vendet kishte njohuri direkte."'' Në gjeologji Avicenna në librin e tijë Libri i Kurimit dha dy hipteza rreth maleve. Në kartografi, Harta nga Piri Reis krijuar nga hartografi osman Piri Reis në vitin 1513, ishte një nga hartat më të hershme të botës që përfshinë Amerikat dhe siç duket e para që pëfshinë Antartikun. Harta e tijë e botës kosiderohej më e sakta gjaë gjekullit të XVI-të. Matematika Mekanika Mjekësia Optika Psikologjia Shkencat shoqërore Zoologjia Historiografia Shih edhe *Islami *Lista e shkenctarëve muslimanë **Lista e shkenctarëve shqiptarë **Lista e shkenctarëve arabë **Lista e shkenctarëve iranianë *Vitet e Arta Islame Referencat Materiale tjera * |id=ISBN 0471903205}} * Reviewed by Robert G. Morrison at http://www.ircps.org/publications/aestimatio/pdf/2004-02-02_Morrison.pdf * Hill, Donald Routledge, Islamic Science And Engineering, Edinburgh University Press (1993), ISBN 0-7486-0455-3 - * Toby E. Huff, The Rise of Early Modern Science: Islam, China and the West. New York: Cambridge University Press, 1993, 2nd edition 2003. ISBN 0-521-52994-8. Reviewed by George Saliba at http://www.riifs.org/review_articles/review_v1no2_sliba.htm - * Toby E. Huff, "Science and Metaphysics in the Three Religions of the Books", Intellectual Discourse, 8, #2 (2000): 173-198. - * |pages=327-344}} * |publisher=Syracuse University Press|id=ISBN 0815660677}} * * * |publisher=Kazi Publications|id=ISBN 1567443125}} * * |publisher=Brill|id=ISBN 9004041532}} * |publisher=Brill|id=ISBN 9004031316}} * |publisher=Brill|id=ISBN 9004031316}} * |publisher=Brill|id=ISBN 9004020098}} * |publisher=Brill|id=ISBN 9004041532}} * |publisher=Brill|id=ISBN 9004058788}} * |publisher=Brill|id=ISBN 9004061592}} * |publisher=Brill|id=ISBN 9004068678}} * |publisher=Brill|id=ISBN 9004072616}} * |location=Frankfurt am Main}} * |location=Frankfurt am Main}} * |location=Frankfurt am Main}} * }} Category:Islam ar:علوم إسلامية bn:ইসলামী বিজ্ঞান dv:ޢުލޫމުލްއިސްލާމް en:Islamic Science fr:Sciences et techniques islamiques it:Scienza e tecnica islamiche ja:イスラム科学 pt:Ciência islâmica sv:Islamisk vetenskap